


You Might Get Caught

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Souji find a way to make a train ride more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Anyone/Anyone. PWP._

With his mouth against Souji's ear, Yosuke whispered, "Everyone's looking at you, partner."

They were not. Souji told himself that and repressed the urge to look around the crowded train compartment. Even if someone had been looking, they were near the back corner and all anyone would notice was that Yosuke had an arm around him. No one could see Yosuke's hand in his pocket, or notice the way he was stroking Souji through the thin material.

Souji swallowed hard and struggled to keep his face straight as Yosuke's fingers dipped back, brushing his balls. He was hard to the point of distraction and so wet he worried about making a stain on the front of his slacks. He was ashamed of how much that thought excited him, that a dark spot might spread across his front and everyone would notice, would turn and watch Yosuke fondle him. No use even trying to be discreet then; Yosuke could make him spread his legs and show him off, show everyone how easily Souji came for him.

He tried to slow his breathing.

"They're staring at you."

"They're not," Souji whispered back, and Yosuke turned enough to bite his ear, a sharp nip that went to his groin.

"Sure they are. Look down there, at that guy sitting near the door." Souji did, peeking out of the corner of his eye. It did look like he was watching them through the press of people. Souji's heart jumped, but he couldn't see anything, nothing except Yosuke standing close to him. That should have been calming but it only excited him more, the idea that someone was watching and unaware of what was happening, that he and Yosuke were getting away with this in plain view. "He knows."

Souji looked down and wet his lips. He was trembling, wanted to lean into Yosuke's touch. "He doesn't."

"He does. Your face gives it away."

Souji glanced up at the window in front of him, and it was just dark enough for him to make out a faint reflection of his face, eyes wide and lips parted. He closed his mouth, teeth clicking together, and stood straighter, tightening his hold on the strap that hung from the ceiling. Yosuke grinded against him, erection pressing hard against his ass, and he choked on a gasp.

"Everyone knows how dirty you are." Yosuke had found him through the slit in his boxers, and now he stroked the head of his cock, teasing the slit, fingers sliding smoothly. Souji was soaking through the lining of his pocket. He imagined coming, making both of them sticky, having to walk around with his cock wet and half-hard and messy.

A bead of sweat ran down his side.

"Don’t move," Yosuke said, and took his hand out of his pocket. His breath hot and loud near Souji's ear, he slid his hand under Souji's shirt and down the front of his pants.

Souji jolted, the sole of his shoe catching on the floor as he tried to spread his legs.

Yosuke wrapped his fingers around him, palm warm and damp. "Feels good, right?"

Souji made a weak sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes.

"Want to fuck you," Yosuke said, so low and shaky he could barely make out the words. "I could do it too, just have unzip my pants and ease yours down, and I could push in. No one would know, and I'd rock in, deep as I could go, until my balls slapped your ass, and I'd keep jerking you off, maybe take you out, let everyone see—"

Souji panted under his breath, rocking on his heels slightly, now forward into Yosuke's hand, now back against his cock.

"—see how wet you are, how hard, and they'd watch you—shit, Souji, I want—I'd make you put your hands on the window and just slam into you, and that guy watching, he'd jerk off looking at you, and he'd want more, but I wouldn't let him come near you." He rubbed himself harder on Souji's ass, jerked him off with quick, jumpy pulls that made Souji's hips move despite his best attempts to keep still, and somehow those tiny, involuntary movements felt extra obscene. "Come on, partner, come right now, do it for me. Right here where no one will know, get my hand nice and dirty, let me walk around with it all wet—"

Souji tensed and climaxed hard into Yosuke's fist, dunking his head and feeling like he was going to pull the strap from the ceiling. Yosuke panted against his neck, bringing his other hand up to force him back, and thrust against him, coming with a shudder that wracked his whole body. There was no way they had hidden that, it was impossible no one had noticed, everyone knew now, they had to.

But when Souji calmed down enough to open his eyes, no one was paying them any attention. The guy by the door had turned to his phone, looking bored. A man nearby continued to read his newspaper.

"It's a rush, huh," Yosuke asked breathlessly, "being sneaky?"

No one knew. Souji smiled, feeling mischievous. "Yeah."

Yosuke kissed his neck softly and pulled his dick through the slit of his boxers, leaving him covered only by his slacks. He gave it one last stroke before moving his hand up Souji's hip, leaving a long, sticky streak. "Stay like that, okay?"

"I'll… I'll get hard again." He felt exposed, the cooler air arousing him already. He wanted Yosuke to keep touching him, to push his pants down around his thighs so he could feel the air everywhere.

"We're almost at the station. We'll find a stall in the restroom, and you won't be hard by the time I'm done." He saw Yosuke's grin in the window, felt it on his skin, and pictured it: pants around his knees, Yosuke fucking him while other men used the restroom, maybe oblivious, maybe knowing and listening, touching themselves and getting off to the sounds…

He pulled at the front of his pants to keep them from sticking to him and smiled back as Yosuke moved his hips. The train couldn't reach the station fast enough.


End file.
